Danza s Dream
by Baby Guard Angel Girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si... Tomoyo es una chica que le apasiona la danza; Sakura es la niña nueva en la clase; Tomoyo queda cautivada por Sakura; Sakura tiene que irse de la ciudad... LEAN PLIS y dejen reviews cD xD


Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yamazaki, Tomoyo no pudo evitar quedar cautivada por Sakura Kinomoto, la niña nueva. Era tan hermosa. Su piel tono helado de vainilla, sus cabellos simulando miel y almendras, dientes redondeados con frenillos en color rosado, sus ojitos expresando duda e inquietud, y sus mejillas rosadas la hacen parecer un angelito travieso que anda jugueteando en la Tierra.

La semana posterior a la fiesta, Sakura no se presentó a sus clases de baile. Tomoyo se sintió levemente triste. Solamente fue a la clase de ballet para verla bailar, pero no llegó ni al último minuto. Durante la clase de jazz, también estuvo esperando verla pasar por la ventana para que entrara al salón, pero nunca llegó. Pasó esa semana y se llegó el día en que tomarían las fotografías para el anuario. Tomoyo se apuró con sus vestuarios para tener tiempo de ver a las demás compañeras, Sakura en especial. Para no estorbar al fotógrafo, se sentó a un lado del telón de fondo. Vio pasar a varias compañeras antes que ella. Por fin, le llegó el turno a Sakura. Si primer vestuario era un tutú que la hacía ver aun más hermosa de lo que es. Parecía toda una muñequita de porcelana. Se tomo varias fotos con ese traje antes de cambiarse al de jazz. Pasó a un lado de Tomoyo y la llamó. Ella inmediatamente se puse de pie y fue tras de ella. Sakura le pidió ayuda a Tomoyo para quitarse el tutú, quien accedió. Ambas pasaron al baño para tener un poco de privacidad. Su traje era de broches, haciendo batalloso el trabajo de quitárselo a Tomoyo, pero quien disfrutó cada instante que tuvo para apreciar la espalda descubierta de su compañera Sakura. Terminando, Tomoyo se fue a sentar nuevamente a esperar mientras salía y poder verla nuevamente posar frente a la cámara. Terminó su sesión de fotos y nuevamente pidió ayuda para cambiarse a ropa normal. Esta vez Tomoyo simplemente le pasó su ropa por encima de la puerta. Salió y la ayudó a guardar su vestuario, pues no sabía cómo doblarlo. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Casi llegando afuera, se despide de varias compañeras que estaban esperando a que llegaran por ellas. Finalmente se despide de Tomoyo. Ella hace un leve movimiento con su cabeza para que en su despedida le pudiera robar un beso, el cual logró conseguir con éxito. Sakura se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Tomoyo chocar con los suyos. Se separó rápidamente y se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos. No pudo decir palabra alguna pues se escuchó un clac son llamándola. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás todavía en shock; se dio media vuelta y casi choca con unas niñas que estaban jugando a las traes. Se subió a su auto y volteó a ver a Tomoyo por la ventana, quién la estuvo siguiendo con la mirada en su trayecto hasta el auto; y que siguió a este hasta que se desvaneció sobre el pavimento. Mientras Tomoyo soñaba despierta mirando en dirección hacia donde desapareció el auto, otra compañera le empezó a hablar sobre su novio haciendo regresar sus pensamientos a tierra firme.

Todo siguió como siempre después de ese encuentro. Ni Sakura ni Tomoyo hicieron comentario alguno sobre lo acontecido. Durante sus clases hablaban como siempre; recordaban algún paso que no salía bien, charlaban sobre la escuela, alguna película que estuviera por salir, artistas, en fin, de cualquier cosa que una chava pudiera hablar con otra chava de su edad o más pequeña que ella. Lamentablemente, Sakura y Tomoyo solo compartían las clases de ballet y jazz y por mala suerte Sakura no tenía Radio NEXTEL así que no podían hablar por radio, pero si tenía Messenger, y gracias a él siguieron hablando cuando no se veían en danza. Claro está que Tomoyo no perdía oportunidad alguna para charlar o estar con ella. Esos encuentros casuales las acercaron de uno o de otro modo, pues de entre todas las compañeras de la clase, Tomoyo era con quien más platicaba Sakura.

Cierto día platicando por Messenger, se dio retomar ese tema…

-…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te va en tu vida amorosa?

-Mmm ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Pues porque eres mi amiga, y como tal me preocupo por tu vida: escolar, familiar, amorosa… En este caso quise saber un poquito más sobre tu vida amorosa. Pero no te apures, si no quieres responder, no te sientas obligada a hacerlo.

-Ah okey, yo creí que era por el beso que me diste la otra vez.

-Ah, ¿si te acuerdas de eso?

.Sí. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué me diste ese beso?

-Am, supongo que fue un impulso, no lo pensé…En verdad discúlpame si es que te hice sentir mal por ello.

-No, no te preocupes. Solo que… Tenía curiosidad en saber el porqué…

-Okey. Ahora, yo quiero saber… ¿Te molestó que te hubiera robado ese beso?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que me sacó de onda.

-Bueno, entonces… Cerremos el tema diciendo que no te traumé tanto con eso, jijiji.

-Me parece bien, cerremos el tema.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más cerca estaba la fecha del festival de fin de cursos. Los horarios de clases se cambiaron para ensayar los bailes en el orden en que serían presentados. Entraban más temprano, salían más tarde y asistían más días de los que les tocaba. La hora de salida normal para el grupo de avanzadas era a las 9 p.m., más sin embargo las clases se prolongaban en el Estudio de Danza hasta las 10 p.m. Por lo regular las alumnas se iban máximo 10 minutos después de su hora de salida, excepto por Naoko, Sakura y Tomoyo. Y en algunas ocasiones Rika. Un día que casualmente llegaron por Naoko temprano y Rika no asistió a clases solo se quedaron Sakura y Tomoyo. Una vez estando cien por ciento solas, Tomoyo se puso a contarle a Sakura la historia de su primer gran amor colegial y cómo éste le rompió su corazón hacia tiempo atrás. Sakura escuchaba atenta con la vista perdida entre la oscuridad de la noche. Varias veces estuvo por interrumpir a Tomoyo en su relato entreabriendo la boca para hacer algún comentario o una pregunta, pero se abstuvo de hablar. A poco más de la mitad del relato se escucha un auto tocando la bocina. Tomoyo tenía que irse. Rápidamente se levanta, toma sus pertenencias y corre hasta la puerta. Al llegar agita su mano diciendo bye y sale de ahí. Sakura aun mantenía la vista en el cielo y solamente articuló un casi inauditible "bye". A los pocos minutos llegaron por ella también. Al entrar a su auto su mamá se extraño que fuera la última y le dijo que para la próxima vez llegaría más temprano por ella. Sakura solo se limitó a decir para sí misma: "Pero si yo me quiero quedar hasta tarde para platicar con mis amigas…"

_La semana siguiente a las fotografías sería el cumpleaños de la maestra de danza. Tomoyo, por ser de las alumnas con más años de estudio, organizó a sus demás compañeras de grupo para hacer un pequeño convivio. Algunas llevarían refrescos, otras sándwiches, vasos, platos, servilletas, papitas… En fin, cada una del grupo de avanzadas aportaría algo para el convivio. Sakura dijo que ella quería llevar el pastel, pero Tomoyo contaba con que ella lo hornearía. Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que si ella quería, ambas podían hornear el pastel. A Sakura le agradó la idea, y se pusieron de acuerdo para que Tomoyo fuera a casa de Sakura una tarde antes del cumpleaños. Ese día, Tomoyo llegó a casa de Sakura sin los ingredientes para el pastel. Como Sakura tampoco los había conseguidos, ambas fueron a la tiendita de la esquina para comprar lo necesario. Por el camino pasaron frente a una vulcanizadora llena de hombres feos. Sakura sintió miedo y tomó la mano de Tomoyo para sentirse protegida. Tomoyo la tomó con más fuerza mientras pasaron frente a los señores, y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la tienda. Buscaron harina, azúcar, levadura, huevos, mantequilla, crema para batir y algunos adornos para agregar al pastel. Pagaron y regresaron a la casa para aprovechar la tarde, pues Tomoyo tenía un compromiso del cual no se pudo zafar. Regresaron y se metieron directamente en la cocina. Rápidamente mezclaron los ingredientes, haciendo un poco de desorden, y metieron a hornear el pastel. Mientras el pastel estuvo en el horno, se pusieron a limpiar un poco. Accidentalmente Sakura se tropezó con Tomoyo, que estaba agachada en el piso guardando unos recipientes que no usaron. Se escucho el ruido hueco de las vasijas cayendo al suelo y ambas terminaron una encima de la otra. Por unos instantes Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Las dos estaba llenas de harina y azúcar por todas partes, pero sus miradas se conectaron en una misma haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y ambas sintieran como sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. De pronto se escucha como alguien abre bruscamente la puerta de la concina. Ambas se sobresaltaron y se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron. La mamá de Sakura entró a la cocina preguntando su todo estaba bien. Al ver el desorden, simplemente soltó una leve carcajada y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación abandonó la cocina. El pastel estuvo listo a los pocos minutos. Lo desmontaron y decoraron con esmero y pasión. Pues secretamente cada una estaba encantada por tener la compañía de la otra. Ya que terminaron, Tomoyo tomó un poquito del betún sobrante y se lo embarro en la nariz a Sakura. Sakura tomó otro poco y se lo embarro a Tomoyo, esta vez en el cachete. Ambas de miraron y sonrieron. Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura y le quitó el betún de su nariz con un pequeño mordisco. Sakura se puso toda rojita al instante, más solo se limitó a buscar refugió en el pecho de Tomoyo. Estando en esa posición, el radió de Tomoyo sonó. Se separaron desganadas y Tomoyo se encaminó a la puerta. Sakura se la abrió y esperó a que colgara. Tomoyo terminó de hablar, tomó la mano de Sakura y se despidió de ella, haciendo que se embarrara con el betún que traía en el cachete. Lentamente le fue soltando la mano, hasta que se separaron. Ambas se miraron a los ojos hasta que Tomoyo dio media vuelta y se subió al auto. Había sido una tarde muy amena para las dos. Al día siguiente, el convivio fue todo un éxito, pero ni Tomoyo ni Sakura hicieron comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido en su casa el día anterior. _

El festival estaba a 5 días de presentarse. Era un lunes cuando se haría el ensayo general. Las alumnas debían llevar sus vestuarios y bailar todos los números en el escenario para medir el espacio y tiempo que tendrían para cambiarse entre baile y baile. Los papás no podían asistir, pues en tal caso, los bailes ya no serían sorpresa durante su presentación el día del festival. El ensayo era de 3 p.m. a 7 p.m. Las alumnas comenzaron a llegar al teatro a eso de las 2:30. Para las 2:50 estaba casi todo el alumnado. Las alumnas avanzadas usarían el camerino más grande para poder acomodar todos sus trajes y tener suficiente espacio a la hora de vestirse. Casi todas habían llegado y acomodado sus vestuarios; solo faltaban Rika, como siempre, y Sakura. A las 3 en punto la maestra reunió a todas las niñas en el escenario para hacer un calentamiento breve antes de comenzar con los bailes. Rika llegó corriendo justo cuando se estaban acomodando en filas. Todas estaban bien entradas en los ejercicios, pues por culpa del aire acondicionado del teatro, había más probabilidades de que se desgarraran o les pasara algún accidente. Terminaron y se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos a alistarse para sus bailes.

Dentro del camerino de la avanzadas todas estaban vueltas locas buscando sombras, rubor, delineador y de más maquillajes. Entre tanto escándalo llega corriendo Sakura con todos sus vestuarios casi arrastrándole por el piso. Meiling fue quien se percató que había llegado. Fue a su auxilio quitándole los ganchos de las manos y colocándolos junto a los suyos. Shijaru volteó a verla, sin maquillar, y se acercó con una brochita para pintarla mientras Meiling le acomodaba los trajes y accesorios según el orden en que los usaría. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba maquillada y con su primer traje puesto; lista para el escenario. Tomoyo se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando la vio vestida y sentada casi frente a ella. Rápidamente termino y fue a su encuentro. Le preguntó que porqué había llegado tarde. Sakura respondió que por ser nueva en la ciudad, se perdió cuando intentaba buscar el teatro. Tomoyo la abraso y respiró profundo para tranquilizarla, pues se veía un poco tensa. Mientras lo hacía le dijo al oído "Te ves hermosa, se que todo te saldrá bien, además, solo es un ensayo". Diciendo esto la soltó y se fue tras bambalinas para esperar su turno de bailar. Una a una fueron llegando las demás compañeras de su clase. Miss Mizuki vio que Sakura estaba ahí, pero que no calentó con las demás, así que se fue con ella a un rincón para darle un pequeño calentamiento antes de su baile. Tomoyo tomó ventaja de la oscuridad del teatro para ponerse cómoda y observar cada movimiento de su "amiga". Cuando terminó el ensayo, Sakura llamó a todas sus compañeras para invitarlas a una pijamada en su casa después del festival, ya que se terminaría a eso de las 9 p.m. y quería hacer una pequeña torna con sus amigas de la danza. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, sería realmente divertido quedarse todas juntas a dormir después del festival y pasar un rato ameno después de tanta frustración. Obvio está que a Tomoyo le fascinó la idea, pues estaría una noche entera con Sakura, en su casa, pero con todas sus demás compañeras, así que no podía aprovecharse de la situación durante toda la velada, más se las arreglaría para que en algunos momentos coincidieran solo ellas dos.

Después del ensayo, todas tuvieron un "_break_" de 3 días. Algunas ocuparon esos días para repasar los bailes que no se sabían bien. También los usaron para salir a divertirse a casas de sus amigos, al cine, al parque, al museo… Uno que otro pasó esos días en familia. Pero la gran mayoría se la pasó descansando en su casa, viendo televisión, chateando, escuchando música, hablando por teléfono… En el caso de Tomoyo, ocupó los tres días en cada una de las actividades mencionadas. Sakura, por el contrario, se desconectó del mundo; no se conectaba, no contestaba el teléfono, inclusive no se movía el auto de su cochera. Tomoyo se extrañó mucho por eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, pues estuvo muy ocupada esos tres días.

Por fin se llegó el día. El festival de fin de cursos se presentaría a las 7 p.m. más sin embargo las alumnas estaban citadas con dos horas de anticipación. Una a una fueron legando, esta vez, Sakura fue de las primeras en llegar. A las 5:30 la maestra las reunió en el escenario para darles una plática con el fin de aumentar la confianza en ellas mismas. Conforme avanzaba la plática llegaban más y más niñas, hasta que todas estuvieron dentro del escenario. A las 6, la plática se transformó en el calentamiento previo a cualquier presentación. Todas estaban con los nervios de punta. En ese estado, se fueron a alistar esperando a que se diera la 1°, 2° y finalmente 3° llamada. Durante la presentación todas corrían de aquí a allá, tanto alumnas como maestras. "Pásame los zapatos". "¿Dónde quedaron mis guantes?" "¿Quién agarro mi traje?" "Cuántos bailes faltan?" "Y mis mayas." "No volteen." "Me estoy cambiando." "Apúrate que nada más faltas tú." "¿No traen pasadores?" Todas estas eran frases, y muchas más se escuchaban entre los pasillos y dentro de los camerinos. _Tomoyo, por su parte, tenía un plan que llevaría a cavo una vez terminado el festival. _

_El número final terminó y todas corrieron a los camerinos para cambiarse a ropa normal e ir al encuentro de sus familias. Tomoyo se apuró en guardar sus trajes para poder tener tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan. Guardó todos sus trajes hechos bola en una cajota y la llevó afuera, cerca de la puerta de salida. Regresó al camerino corriendo. Buscó entre todo el movimiento a Sakura y le dijo que si la podía acompañar un ratito afuera. Tomoyo condujo a Sakura a la escalera que daba a los camerinos de arriba. Unos cuantos escalones más arriba de estos, justo donde no alanzaban a ser vistas por nadie de abajo. Allí, comenzó a decirle que había estado fabulosa en el escenario, y que por su gran actuación le tenía un regalo, más debía de cerrar los ojos para poder recibirlo. Sakura la miró extrañada, pero cerró sus ojos a fin de cuentas, confiando plenamente en su "amiga". Tomoyo la contemplo por unos instantes; titubeó un poco, pero se armó de valor y le plantó un beso en los labios. Hizo un poco de presión sobre estos y se quedó pegada a ella. Sakura no opuso resistencia, al contrario, al no sentir la leve presión, entreabrió su boca para intensificar el beso. Tomoyo se percató de esto e introdujo su lengua en la boquita de Sakura. Ambas se besaron con cariño y amor, pues ese era el momento perfecto para demostrarse todos los sentimientos que tenían una hacia la otra. Inconscientemente se fueron abrasando y acariciando conforme más intenso se volvía el beso. Hubo un momento que se separaron para tomar aire. Pero no continuaron, pues el simple hecho de estar abrasadas les era suficiente para demostrar sus sentimientos. De repente se escucharon unos pasos y la voz de una compañera gritando el nombre de Tomoyo. Las dos chicas se miraron por última vez a los ojos y se dieron un último beso de despedida. Sin ánimos se separaron y bajaron las escaleras. A mitad de estas, la compañera las encontró y Tomoyo terminó de bajar más aprisa las escaleras. Como Tomoyo ya tenía sus trajes cerca de la puerta, Sakura tuvo que correr para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. Cuando Tomoyo estaba agachada recogiendo sus vestuarios, Sakura la toma del brazo y para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, más esta vez es Sakura quien se las arregla para robarle un beso a Tomoyo._

Una vez terminado el festival, todo el alumnado se reunión con sus familias que las esperaban por la puerta trasera del teatro. Dejaron sus vestuarios con sus familias y se reunieron con Sakura para irse a su casa. Llegando, la mamá de Sakura se puso a conectar el video del festival que estuvo filmando. Como todas tenían hambre, llamaron a la pizzería para ordenar unas pizzas y alitas de pollo para cenar. Mientras esperaban a que la comida llegara y el video estuviera listo, Sakura las condujo a su cuarto, el cual usarían de dormitorio. Su cuarto era de color rosa pálido con estampas de flores y mariposas lila en las paredes. Tenía una vista todo alrededor en la parte superior en tono beige sobre la cual había bailarinas de todas clases, formas y colores. El cobertor de su cama era de un rosa metálico y sus almohadas iban a juego con esta. El toque mágico que tenía era una cortina lila que rodeaba toda la cama, haciéndola parecer como de cuento de hadas. A un lado había una cajonera color madera, la cual era seguida por unas puertas que daban para su closet. Enfrente había un pequeño escritorio con su computadora y una sillita también color rosa. Al lado de este había un espejo que llegaba del techo al piso, con una barra a su altura media. En el centro tenía un tapete circular también color rosa, que cubría la mayor parte del piso. Todas quedamos maravilladas con su cuarto, verdaderamente parecía de cuento de hadas, y ella toda una princesita. Una vez todas dentro, Sakura les pidió que se acomodaran y sentaran un rato. Buscaron un lugar cómodo y aguardaron. Sakura comenzó a hablar y les dijo que el lunes de la siguiente semana de mudaría a Monterrey. Todas se quedaron pasmadas ante tal noticia. A pesar de que era la niña nueva, se había acoplado muy bien al grupo, y todas la sentían como parte de ellas. Todas comenzaron a quejarse y atiborrarla de preguntas sobre el porqué. Tomoyo por su parte, se limitó a guardar silencio. No creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sakura, la niña que le había robado más que un suspiro se iría de la ciudad. La velada continuó. Llegó la comida, cenaron viendo el video, pero Tomoyo no se sentía con ánimos para hacer nada…

_Ya que terminaron de cenar y vieron en festival; a todas se les comenzaron a bajar las baterías. Casi arrastrándose regresaron al cuarto de Sakura para acomodarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Claro está que Sakura se durmió en su cama, y las demás se acomodaron donde pudieron, pues el cansancio ya no las dejaba pensar bien y solo querían dormir. Para los cinco minutos después de que se fueron a acostar, todas habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, excepto Tomoyo. Estaba demasiado triste como para poder dormir. Guiándose por sus instintos, Tomoyo se levantó y se acercó a la cama de Sakura. Levantó la cortina para poder hablar con ella, cosa que le resultó batallosa, pues no lograba encontrar la punta y solo se hizo bolas ella misma. Con un poco de trabajo, logró estar dentro de la cortina. Con el movimiento que hizo, Sakura se despertó. Sakura dijo en un susurro "¿Tomoyo?" Tomoyo puso un dedo sobre sus labios diciendo "Shhh…" lentamente se metió a las cobijas de la cama. Sakura muy obediente no dijo palara alguna hasta que ambas estuvieron acostadas una frente a la otra. Tomoyo buscó las manos de Sakura. Le acarició sus brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sakura no pudo contenerse más y besó a Tomoyo con más sentimiento que nunca. Siguieron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que ya no tuvieron más fuerzas y tuvieron que cesar. Casi entre sueños, Tomoyo dijo en un susurro "Sakura, te quiero…" y Sakura le contestó, "yo también te quiero…" Ambas se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas y tan cerca que casi se podría decir que aun en sueños seguían besándose. _

Por la mañana, después de tantas emociones, Tomoyo despertó antes que todas. Salió de la habitación esquivando a sus amigas y bajó al baño; al salir, percibió un olor a hot cakes recién hechos. Regresó a la habitación casi gritando, "¡Oigan, oigan, hay hot cakes de desayuno!" Desganadas, una a una fue despertando y poniéndose de pie. Sakura aun no despertaba, así que entre las demás hicieron un complot para despertarla. Contaron hasta tres y una a una se fue lanzando encima de ella. Gritaron, patalearon, rieron, casi hasta lloraron… y terminaron todas en el suelo con las cobijas de Sakura cayéndoles encima de sus cabezas. Todas bajaron y desaShijaruron. Mientras desaShijaruban el timbre comenzó a sonar y sonar. Cada que sonaba, quedaba una menos. La última en irse fue Tomoyo. Aprovechó que se quedaron solas y le propuso a Sakura que fuera su "hija". Así seguirían hablándose y no perderían contacto una de la otra. Sakura accedió, pues era la mejor opción para seguir frecuentándose. Tomoyo también le preguntó si la podía ir a despedir el lunes siguiente; pero Sakura le dijo que sería mejor que no lo hiciera, pues no estaba segura la hora en que su papá pasaría por ella. Al poco rato llegaron por Tomoyo. Ella se despidió de Sakura con un simple beso en la mejilla, pues no quería arruinar el momento. Ese lunes, Tomoyo se despertó desde muy temprano para tan siquiera alcanzar a llamarle por teléfono. Lamentablemente, sus intentos fueron en vano. Marcó el número de su casa, y nadie atendió la llamada. Por Messenger fue la misma historia, esperó y esperó a ver que se conectara, pero nunca lo hizo. Y así paso el tiempo…

FINAL #1

Años más tarde, Tomoyo se convirtió en una profesionista recién graduada. En esos momentos iría a tomar un curso que la misma universidad le había ofrecido en la ciudad de Monterrey. Llegó a la universidad y se registró para sus clases, las cuales comenzarían la tarde de ese día y la mañana del día siguiente. Como tenía un poco de tiempo, fue a galerías para comer algo antes del curso. Mientras rompía la dieta comiendo un burrito de ternera, le pareció ver a una chava conocida, la cual iba acompañada por un muchacho mucho más grande que ella con un bebé en brazos. Tomoyo siguió comiendo y se regreso a la universidad. Cuando entró al curso, vio a la misma chava sentada unas bancas después de ella. El titular del salón les pidió que se sentaran conforme a su lista, para llevar mejor control de asistencia. Todos se pusieron de pie mientras se nombro a uno por uno. Llamó a el apellido "Escamilla", una chava se levantó y sentó en el lugar indicado. Luego se mencionó "Flores", nuevamente se indicó el asiento que era el lugar siguiente y Tomoyo ocupó ese lugar. Tomoyo se le quedó viendo a la chava que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta que era la chava que había visto en galerías, y era Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí, soy yo. ¡Hola, cómo estas! ¿Cómo has estado, qué ah sido de tu vida? Cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jijiji. Estoy tomando este curso para tener mayor facilidad para entrar a la universidad.

-Ahhh. Pero; hace rato me pareció haberte visto. ¿No ibas con un tipo, que traía un bebé en brazos?

-Sí, es mi marido…

-¿Qué,… cómo…?

-Larga historia… Es en contra de mi voluntad, pero… ahora tengo alguien por quien ver, y necesito en verdad poner atención a este curso.

-Oh, sí. Entiendo.

-Gracias…

Dentro de la cabeza de Tomoyo pasaban ideas como torbellinos. La persona que menos esperaba encontrarse resultó ser su compañera de banca. No tuvo opción alguna más que ignorar y reprimir todas esas ideas que se estaban desatando dentro de su mente para poner su máxima atención al curso que estaba por comenzar.

En un leve descanso que tuvieron, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo cómo su vida había cambiado durante todos esos años para mal. Cuando se mudó a Monterrey conoció a un chico que le bajó el sol la luna y las estrellas. Estuvo saliendo con él por varios años, pero tenía un carácter realmente prepotente, lo cual le molestaba a Sakura. Terminaron, pero él la seguía buscando, hasta que un día, la rapto y la violo. El resultado de esa violación fue esa niñita que vio Tomoyo en galerías. Y el muchacho con el que la vio era el sujeto susodicho. La mamá de Sakura la obligó a casare con el muchacho, para formar una supuesta familia. Por eso mismo fue que dejó la danza, y necesitaba estudiar alguna carrera. Tomoyo no supo que decirle, solo que le deseaba lo mejor del mundo, tanto a ella como a su bebita. Ambas regresaron al salón para continuar con su curso Tomoyo esperaba encontrarse a Sakura en la sesión del día siguiente, pero ella no asistió. Una vez el curso se dio por terminado, Tomoyo preguntó en las oficinas por Sakura Escamilla. Ahí le dijeron que simplemente se había dado de baja el día anterior. Tomoyo sintió algo de tristeza, pero arreglo el papeleo del curso y regresó a su casa. En su mente había pensamientos sobre cómo la vida le había jugado tan duro a Sakura, su amor platónico de la danza.

FINAL #2

Años más tarde, Tomoyo se convirtió en una profesionista recién graduada. En esos momentos iría a tomar un curso que la misma universidad le había ofrecido en la ciudad de Monterrey. Llegó a la universidad y se registró para sus clases, las cuales comenzarían la tarde de ese día y la mañana del día siguiente. Como tenía un poco de tiempo, fue a galerías para comer algo antes del curso. Mientras rompía la dieta comiendo un burrito de ternera, le pareció ver a una chava conocida, la cual iba acompañada por un muchacho mucho más grande que ella con un bebé en brazos. Tomoyo siguió comiendo y se regreso a la universidad. Cuando entró al curso, vio a la misma chava sentada unas bancas después de ella. El titular del salón les pidió que se sentaran conforme a su lista, para llevar mejor control de asistencia. Todos se pusieron de pie mientras se nombro a uno por uno. Llamó a el apellido "Escamilla", una chava se levantó y sentó en el lugar indicado. Luego se mencionó "Flores", nuevamente se indicó el asiento que era el lugar siguiente y Tomoyo ocupó ese lugar. Tomoyo se le quedó viendo a la chava que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta que era la chava que había visto en galerías, y era Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí, soy yo. ¡Hola, cómo estas! ¿Cómo has estado, qué ah sido de tu vida? Cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jijiji. Estoy tomando este curso para tener mayor facilidad para entrar a la universidad.

-Ahhh. Pero; hace rato me pareció haberte visto. ¿No ibas con un tipo, que traía un bebé en brazos?

-Ahh, mi hermano, si. Me estaba acompañando con mi sobrinita a los cursos que tengo que tomar.

-¡Que alivio! Por un minuto creí que ustedes dos… Bueno, tú me entiendes..

-Jiji, si, entiendo. Ay no, como crees.

-Bueno, uno ya no sabe que pensar de la gente hoy en día.

-Cierto, tienes razón.

---Muy bien muchachos, la clase está por comenzar…

-Hablamos a la salida, ¿eh?

-Sí.

Faltando media hora para que la clase terminara, Sakura salió por la puerta y no regresó. A la salida Tomoyo la estuvo buscando, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Cansada de buscar y buscar, tomó un taxi que la llevara al hotel donde le pagarían los viáticos. Durante la sesión del día siguiente, Tomoyo esperaba encontrársela como el día anterior, pero no fue así. Sakura no asistió a la segunda parte del curso. Una vez el curso se dio por terminado, Tomoyo preguntó en las oficinas por Sakura Escamilla. Ahí le dijeron que simplemente se había dado de baja el día anterior. Tomoyo no podía creer lo que le dijeron. Hasta donde ella recordaba, Sakura siempre fue una niña muy atenta y dedicada; así que le extrañaba que no hubiera seguido con el curso. A fin de cuentas Tomoyo terminó por arreglar el papeleo del curso, sin poder sacar de su mente a Sakura.

Tomoyo se sentía desconcertada. Después de tanto tiempo encontró a la única niña que le había robado más de un suspiro, y de quien en verdad se había enamorado tiempo atrás. Si bien era cierto que el tiempo lo sana todo, Tomoyo había perdido cierto interés por Sakura. Esto se debía a que se distanciaron y no supieron nada sobre la vida una de la otra en un largo tiempo. Ahora que sus caminos se habían cruzado nuevamente; Tomoyo recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntas y toda esa atmosfera mágica que se creaba cuando estaban juntas. Lamentablemente fue por muy poco tiempo que volvieron a coincidir en sus caminos, pero esos pequeños instantes le fueron suficientes a Tomoyo para volver a recordar todo lo vivido anteriormente. Llevando consigo toda esa maraña de pensamientos, memorias de un pasado incierto e intriga por un posible reencuentro, Tomoyo escuchó una vocecita familiar diciendo su nombre. Ella volteo y vio a Sakura caminando hacia ella.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Sakura, que haces aquí. Pregunté por ti en las oficinas y me dijeron que…

Sakura la interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.

-No digas nada…

Diciendo esto, Sakura abraza y besa a Tomoyo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tomoyo simplemente responde al beso que estaba recibiendo. Fue gracias a ese beso y todo lo que Sakura transmitía en el, que Tomoyo logró despejar su mente. Se olvidó de todo lo que la estaba perturbando y dejó que su corazón actuara por sí mismo. Su corazón la alentaba a recordar todo los sentimientos que Tomoyo tenía hacia Sakura, los cuales estuvo reprimiendo por varios años. Era claro que Sakura seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella; inclusive, ahora expresaba mucho más de lo que Tomoyo esperaba. Cuando se separaron, Tomoyo tenía los ojos llenos de un brillo que hacía tiempo no expresaba. Por su parte, Sakura expresaba con su mirada cariño, amor y hasta un aire de deseo. Hubo una pausa dramática en la que una ráfaga de viento soplo volando sus cabellos. Se escuchó el leve soplido del viento y Sakura dijo con voz firme: "Entonces… ¿Andamos, o qué?" A Tomoyo se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inmediatamente después de oír esas palabras. "Creí que nunca llegaría este día…" respondió Tomoyo besando nuevamente a su ex amiga, actual novia. Al separarse, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron sin rumbo fijo por la universidad hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo… Nada les importaba ya, solo el hecho de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ese ser querido con quien ahora estaban y del que no se separarían en por un largo tiempo.


End file.
